Paradisus-Paradoxum
Paradisus-Paradoxum — второй опенинг аниме Re:Zero в исполнении MYTH & ROID. Информация Впервые песня звучит в начале четырнадцатого эпизода. Сингл вместе с дополнительными песнями был выпущен 24 августа 2016 года. Треклист сингла # Paradisus-Paradoxum # Theater D # Paradisus-Paradoxum (instrumental) # Theater D (instrumental) Персонажи * Нацуки Субару * Эмилия * Рем * Круш Карстен * Феликс Аргайл * Вильгельм ван Астрея * Присцилла Бариэль * Ал * Шульт * Анастасия Хосин * Мими Перлбатон * Пак * Юлиус Юклиус * Петельгейзе Романе-Конти Текст песни Кандзи= Now let me open the scar 溶け合ったVirus　虹に黒を差し飛び立つ 赤い花の蜜　濡れて隠れたノイズ 胸に這い寄るの　«ウマレカワリタイノデショウ？» 永遠　眠っていたパラダイム 芯を喰って侵食していた Now let me open the scar 溶け合ったVirus　触れて　露(あら)わになる本能 Grew up in the loneliness 壊れたReality　虹に黒を差し飛び立つ 今すぐ抜け出して　正気の迷路 反転したコントラストへ 青い硝子に　映った私は 残酷な微笑で　喉を震わせるの I’m changing to a monster 裏切り合いも　深く堕ちてゆくプロセス Is this my insanity？ その問いさえが　盲目と欲望の証 そのまま飛び出して　知った世界は パラドクスの楽園の様 «Live it up！　Live it up！　Live it up！» 目を醒ました «Live it up！　Live it up！　Live it up！» 感情の振れるままに Now let me open the scar 溶け合ったVirus　生まれ変わった本能で Grew up in the loneliness 見つけたReality　穢れを知っても　もっと… 戻れはしない　漂白されていたParadise Yes, this is my sanity　自由を抱いて 虹に黒を差し飛び立つ 今すぐ抜け出して　正気の迷路 反転したコントラストへ 飛び出して　知った世界は パラドクスの楽園の様 手を伸ばす　禁忌の渦 黒を差して　虹を暴け |-|Ромадзи= Now let me open the scar Tokeatta Virus niji ni kuro wo sashi tobitatsu Akai hana no mitsu nurete kakureta NOIZU Mune ni haiyoru no «UMAREKAWARITAI NO DESHOU?» Eien nemutteita PARADAIMU Shin wo kutte shinshoku shiteita Now let me open the scar Tokeatta Virus furete arawa ni naru honnou Grew up in the loneliness Kowareta Reality niji ni kuro sashi tobitatsu Imasugu nukedashite shouki no meiro Hanten shita KONTORASUTO e Aoi garasu ni utsutta watashi wa Zankoku na bishou de nodo wo furuwaseru no I’m changing to a monster Uragiriai mo fukaku ochite yuku PUROSESU Is this my insanity? Sono toi sae ga moumoku to yokubou no akashi Sono mama tobidashite shitta sekai wa PARADOKUSU no rakuen no you «Live it up! Live it up! Live it up!» Me wo samashita «Live it up! Live it up! Live it up!» Kanjou no fureru mama ni Now let me open the scar Tokeatta Virus umarekawatta honnou de Grew up in the loneliness Mitsuketa Reality kegare wo shitte mo motto… Modore wa shinai hyouhaku sareteita Paradise Yes, this is my sanity jiyuu wo daite Niji ni kuro wo sashi tobitatsu Imasugu nukedashite shouki no meiro Hanten shita KONTORASUTO e Tobidashite shitta sekai wa PARADOKUSU no rakuen no you Te wo nobasu kinki no uzu Kuro wo sashite niji wo abake |-|Английский перевод= Now let me open the scar As the virus mixes in. Casting that rainbow in blackness, I'll take to the sky! A noise lies hidden, wet from the honey of red flowers. It creeps up in my chest; "Don't you wish to be reborn?" An eternally resting paradigm, Was devouring my heart, corroding me away. Now let me open this scar, As the virus mixes in; instincts are laid bare beneath. Grew up in the loneliness A broken reality. Casting that rainbow in blackness, I'll take to the sky! I'll break out now, from this labyrinth of sanity, Toward an inverted contrast! My form reflected in blue glass, Sends a cruel smile trembling up my throat. I'm changing into a monster- This mutual betrayal, just another deeply falling process. Is this my insanity? Even that question alone is proof of my blindness and appetite. That world I leaped into without a second thought, Is like a paradise of paradox! "Live it up! Live it up! Live it up!" I awoke. "Live it up! Live it up! Live it up!" Experiencing my emotions at will. Now let me open this scar, As the virus mixes in- with reborn instinct. Grew up in the loneliness A discovered reality. Even if I'm defiled, I'll seek more... I can never go back! This paradox has been bleached of its color. Yes, this is my sanity; I'm embracing that freedom! Casting that rainbow in blackness, I'll take to the sky! I'll break out now, from this labyrinth of sanity, Toward an inverted contrast! That world I leaped into, Is like a paradise of paradox! Reaching toward a vortex of taboo, I'll wield the blackness, exposing that rainbow! Видео 【MV】 MYTH&ROID - Paradisus-Paradoxum(OFFICIAL)|Клип Re ZERO -Starting Life in Another World- Opening 2 Paradisus-Paradoxum|Аниме Навигация Категория:Музыка